History Repeating
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Sheldon's dark past comes back to haunt him, but in the form of a handsome man who takes quite an interest to a certain blond waitress. Sheldon has never been good with forgiveness, but will his 15 year grudge be the only thing that can help Penny, and save history from repeating?


"Penny, please don't do this, I'm just trying to protect you." Sheldon tried to reason.

"From what? Having a good time? "Penny cried.

"No, from him! He's a killer! I don't want to loose you too!" He cried right back.

"Leave me alone Sheldon! You're just a murderer anyways! It's as much your fault as it was his!" Penny screeched as she slammed the now open door in his face.

_**One-Week Ago**_

Everything was normal in Apartment 4A on this particular Wednesday. The whole gang was gathered for Thai food, and a friendly game of Halo. It turns out that Amy and Bernadette aren't very good at the game, and prefer to watch instead.

"Hey Howard, do you enjoy getting blown up?" Asked Penny, high fiving her partner Leonard. They recently broke up, although on good terms. Leonard was back to seeing Stephanie, and his friendship with Penny was as strong as ever.

"Raj! Why didn't you tell me she was behind me?" Howard screeched at his partner.

Raj shrugged, as he was enable to speak because of the females currently in the room, and lack of alcohol.

" Gorgeous and a champion Halo player, there are no restriction to you amazingness." Amy says.

"Amy, as an accomplished scientist, in your field at least, you should know that 'amazingness' is not a word in the English language." Sheldon says in his condescending manner from his spot on the couch.

"Sheldon, the only man who takes the fun out of Halo." Howard replies, concentrating solely on the game.

Sheldon scowls, and then does his breathy laugh. During the game, Penny and Leonard start arguing about tactics in Halo. Sometime during this argument, the house phone rings.

"I'll get it, you guys try not to get killed." Sheldon says, standing up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper speaking." He pauses as the person on the other line begins to speak.

He takes the phone away from his ear and covers the microphone.

"Excuse me for a moment, continue the game without me. I'll be right back." Sheldon says, and then steps into the hall.

"I wonder who it is." Penny says, still dominating in Halo.

"Who cares, it's probably just his mom, or the cops, for the second time this month." Leonard replies.

Sheldon comes back in the room five minutes later. He sets down the phone, sits on his spot, and puts his head in his hands.

"Who was on the phone Sheldon?" Asks Amy.

"No one." Sheldon replies. And with that short statement Sheldon stays quiet, for the rest of the night. All the others attempted to talk to him, but when it got to much, Sheldon stood up, and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him. Amy attempted to go speak to him, but Leonard stopped her, explaining that when Sheldon wanted to be left alone, it's better for everyone is you obey his wishes.

_Flashback_

_A 16-year-old Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was currently sitting and scribbling equations in a notebook in a local café down in Heidelberg Germany, where he was currently a visiting professor in University of Heidelberg. His first time as a professor in Germany was a year before. After going back to Texas and obtaining a PHD, he was invited for yet another semester up in Germany, which he eagerly agreed to, having enjoyed his previous visit. Despite the cold, he loved everything about Germany. People weren't as friendly as back in Texas, just the way he liked it. Many people have mistaken him for German, since he was already fluent in the language._

"_Professor Cooper, how are you? What can I get you?" Said a female voice, in remarkable English. Sheldon looked up to see one of his previous students Cecelia. She took his class on under graduate Theoretical physics last time he was in Germany. She was one of the only students who treated him with both respect and as a friend, despite his young age. His other students had a deep respect for the young professor, but they were mostly afraid of him. She works as a waitress at the café to get her through college, and was his usual waitress here. She was the reason that he came here, he was very peculiar about who handled his food, and Cecilia respected his wishes, unlike many other Germans. She was pleasantly surprised when he came back for another semester._

_Standing at five foot seven, she had long straight blond hair that reached her waist. She had hazel eyes, and a slim figure. She was hit on by many men at the café as Sheldon noted, considering he was here everyday after class._

"_Hello Cecilia, I am well this particular evening. I would like mint tea and croissant." Sheldon says, actually giving her eye contact, which he usually doesn't do with his regular waiters. _

"_Same as usual, coming right up. And please, call me Cece." She says and walks away._

_Sheldon's eyes linger at her for a moment, but return to his notebook and equations. He was absorbed in the equation, he didn't even realize Cece was back with his food till she spoke._

"_Mint tea and a croissant per usual for my favorite professor." She said with a smile._

"_Cece, as you are no longer my student, outside of the University, call me Sheldon." He says without even realizing what he was saying till it was out of his mouth._

"_Thank you Sheldon. May I ask you a question if you are not busy?" She asked. _

"_Certainly, though I may not have much time." He says._

"_May I?" She asks gesturing a seat across from Sheldon. Although this was most likely a waste of his time, he wasn't going to be mean to the only person here who was nothing but nice to him._

_She takes a seat and looks at him," I saw the News, you're the youngest doctor in history, how did you do it? Don't you ever wish you were a regular teenager, who went to high school, had friends, went to parties?"_

_Sheldon took a breath and gathered his thoughts," I'm different Cece. I've never been like other guys. I don't have the urge for a social life, or to go out to parties. My whole life I have been shunned for being smarter then anyone else. When I was in elementary, it was clear that I was a genius. I started experimenting at the age of four. And everyone hated me for it. I was beat up, I got swirlies, even in church. My twin sister was popular, pretty, and funny. Everyone loved her. She cared too much about her popularity that she even denied that we're related, although she now apologizes for it. My elder brother George was a football player in high school, he was for his own reasons. I was the kid who got spat on, all because I existed. Science is the only reason I woke up every morning. It's the only reason I kept moving, and fighting. And no matter what they did to me, no, I wouldn't shut up. Because I had science to back me up. And science said I was better then everyone else. I love it here in Germany, because here, I'm not that 'talkative kid who's too smart for his own good'. I'm a respected professor and doctor, whose credentials speak for itself. Science has become a part of me, one I'm not willing to give up. So no, I never wanted to be a normal kid. Because if I was, I wouldn't have science."_

_Cece looked stunned and impressed at the same time," Thank you Sheldon, that was very inspirational."_

"_Cece?" Said a male voice. Sheldon looks up to see a tall and muscular man, right about his height, with sandy blond hair and green eyes. He looked about 21 years old, so Cece's age._

"_Max, hi!" Cece says, while getting up. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him._

"_Hey, I'm Max." He says to Sheldon extending his hand to shake._

_Sheldon looks at the hand, then up at him, "Sheldon Lee Cooper PHD. I don't shake hands."_

_Max looks unhurt by the rejection, " So how do you know Cece?"_

"_I was her professor last year. I left to back Texas to receive a PHD, and now I am back for another semester." Sheldon says, sipping his tea._

"_You're a doctor. That's so cool! I'm a waiter at this classy restaurant downtown. But more importantly I'm Cece's boyfriend. Wait, did you say you were her professor? How old are you?" Max says confused._

_Sheldon sighs and takes a bite of his croissant," Unless you have impeached hearing, you heard right. And for your information, I am 16."_

"_Wow, you're a smart dude. Well, Cece and I better go. You ready babe?" Max says, redirecting his attention to his beautiful girlfriend. _

"_Yeah sure. I'm already clocked out. Thank you so much for the information Sheldon." She said with a smile. _

_The two depart the building, and Sheldon refocuses on the equation and food. _

_End of Flashback_

The next day started the same as any other Thursday. Though during breakfast, Leonard just had to ask," Hey buddy. You seemed mad yesterday night, what happened?"

Sheldon sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. There was no point in lying so he replied," I got a phone call from the last person I would ever want to talk to."

"Who was is?" Asked Leonard, suddenly curious about the person who got under his best friends skin so much.

"Leonard, you know I can't lie, so please don't make me." Sheldon says, and continues to eat. And that was the end to that conversation.

The day went on like any other, and like the previous day, the whole gang was joined at Apartment 4A.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Who's up for a game of laser obstacle lunch?" Raj asks, with a beer in hand.

"NO!" All three ladies scream at once.

"Ok, fine. I have feelings you know." Raj says, sinking back into his seat.

"Though, I'm up for chess. I'm good you know." Penny says with a smirk.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and grabs the attention of the occupants.

"It's most likely the pizza. I'll get it." Penny says and opens the door.

"You're can't be the pizza man, you don't have any pizza, and you're too hot." Penny says.

That grabs all the attention of the people in the room.

"And you're too pretty to be who I'm looking for." The man says with a flirty smile.

When Sheldon sees who it is, he storms to the door, and pushes Penny out of the way.

He then pushes the man out into the hall, and closes the door behind them. He blocks the entry to his home and looks angrily to the man. "What do you want? I made it quite clear that I don't want you anywhere near me. I don't even want us to be in the same continent. So why risk your life to come see me, when I clearly am holding myself back, so I don't kill you."

"Hi to you to Sheldon. Or should I call you professor?" The man says.

Sheldon sighs "What do you want, Max?"


End file.
